Aces left, right and centre
by BloodRedFetish
Summary: A night in with the elders, a little bit of vodka, a game of cards... nothing much could go wrong. (slash-ish)
1. The story

Aces Left, Right and Centre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Written by Kiit Marlowe.  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. If they did d'you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Nah, I'd be doing a Mimi and shopping..... (Yup, this is my standard disclaimer now. I really can't be bothered to think of another one.)  
I'm kinda depressed as the guy I've had a massive crush on for over two years has finally got himself a girlfriend. Needless to say, she isn't me. Grrrrrrrrrr. If I had courage I might have asked him out. But then again, he "values my friendship and opinions". Arrogant, patronising, jackass.  
But hey, this may end up to be twisted happy sap.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Have you ever played strip poker with your best friend? I hadn't until tonight. It's a good thing he's good at the game cause he's only lost his shirt and I'm already drooling.   
  
We're at Mimi's, as always, and the younger members of the team were out on a mission. I should say, the real team now, seeing as we're pretty much retired. I worry when they do overnighters. I don't like, no I downright hate, not being there to keep Takeru out of danger. It's big brother instinct going into overdrive. Taichi's the same, though he's better at hiding it. The others all know this, and so try to get us all together so we can watch some films, hang out, take our minds off the others. It also gives the seconders a good excuse for being away from home.   
  
Unfortunately tonight Mimi had had a little bit to drink - I guess we all had, but that's mere detail - and had suggested playing strip poker. I was just glad it wasn't something idiotic like truth or dare.   
  
"We'll play truth or dare afterwards!" Sora piped up cheerfully, seeming to read my mind. She and Mimi beamed at both Tai and me. He shot me a disparing look, before starting to deal.  
  
I've got to admit, I'm not a bad poker player. I think this was boosted by the fact that the girls were completely sloshed and throwing away aces left, right and centre. Jyou was far more relaxed that usual, or as relaxed as you can be sitting there in a shirt and boxers, while Izzy was muttering something about the probibility of losing x amount of times in a row was virtulally impossible. The two of them gave in, and went off to cook pizza.   
  
It was only when Sora was about to take off her bra that I decided I'd had enough.  
  
"Kay, guys, lets quit this now, get some sleep huh?"   
  
"Bu' Yhama-shan..." Sora pouted. "Oou haven aken ANYFING ouf ye'."  
  
"Don't call me that." I growled.  
  
"She is right though Yama-chan. It's not really fair." I guess Taichi had had a little bit too much to drink as well. He slung an arm around my shoulders and stared me out. "Shirt please." I didn't have much say in the matter, because he was undoing my buttons as he spoke, sliding the material off me.  
  
"Truf or dare!" Mimi slurred triumphantly. "An 'member, oou've gottah tell the truf!"  
  
"Knock yourself out," Tai commented, sliding onto the sofa.   
  
I wish she would, literally. I sank down onto the floor and grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka the other three had been sampling and took a good swig. And another. If I was gonna be forced into playing a kids game, I sure as hell wasn't going to be the only one sober.  
  
"Easy tiger!" Taichi swiped the drink from me, took a glup and motioned for me to join him. I did, reaching for the vodka. Sora downed her Barcardi triple shot and smiled at us.  
  
"Okai, truf ish telluss hoo oou fansi, an dare ista kiss hooeva da bockle lands on." -She announced.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do, throw it in the air?" This earns a chuckle, a shoulder squeeze and a swig of the alchohol from my best friend. I should make more jokes.  
  
Sora stood up and spun around, pointing one arm out. She stopped on Mimi. "Truf or dare?"  
  
Truf, truf, truf. I heard myself saying in my head. Truth, truth, truth. I corrected myself in my head.   
  
"Truf!" Yes! Mind suggestion works! "I's fansi bofh Taishi and Yamaco. I do's. Honesst I do's." And with that, she passed out.  
  
"Oh, poor Miimi! She go sleep." Sora said. She went to stroke Mimi's hair. "Sleeps well my friend. I think I is going to go sleep with Mimi." She informed us, and promptly did.  
  
I glanced at Taichi and we both cracked up.  
  
"Sora said...She said she was going to sleep with Mimi!!!" I crowed.  
  
"It's not fair Yama-chan, she's pished." He admonished. "But then again, so'm I!"  
  
This was just as hysterical. I could feel the tears rolling down my face as we clung onto each other and rocked with laughter.   
  
Jyou and Izzy came in at this point. They surveyed the wreckage and wisely decided to go to bed.   
  
"Are you guys going to be alright sleeping down here?" Jyou asked worriedly, taking in our less than rational states.  
  
"We'll be fine." I assured him, through my giggles. "I'll sleep on the floor an' Taichi here can have the sofa."  
  
"Yamato, you do know that you've just pronounced 'sofa' as sloathla." Izzy commented.  
  
"Did not." I protested.  
  
"You did, you drunkard." Jyou teased.  
  
This last comment seemed to piss off Taichi. "Take tha back Kiidoo." He said, taking a wild swing at Jyou. Missing by several continents and landing on me he added. "You said slothla jus' righ'. Its them tha' can't say stuf. You's perfectli sayin' stuf."  
  
"Thank you. Tai-chan. Thank you very much." Jyou and Izzy left, leaving a blanket on the sofa arm.  
  
"You have very pretty hair Yama-chan. Ve' pretty. And big blue eyes. I wish you could see them."  
  
"I can look in a mirror."  
  
Taichi chuckled. "Oh yeah, Silly baka me. You can sleep on tha slothla. I have tha florr." He started to stoke my hair.  
  
"No, you sleep on the slothla. sofa." I corrected myself.   
  
"No. You."  
  
"No, You."  
  
"No, YOU."  
  
And then it was as though someone had clicked on the lightbulb above his head. "We'll BOTH sleep on the slothla."  
  
I laughed. "Very sensible. I congratulate you on an excellent idea. May it be the first of many!" I toasted him by finishing off the vodka.  
  
"You talk more when you is drunk. Wha's Izzi call it? Eloquent." He said, flipping us over so that he could lie with his back against the sofa back. I snuggled into to his welcoming arms.  
  
"Truf or dare Yama-chan?"  
  
"Whatever." I knew I was slurring now, and I didn't care. It wasn't every day I got to be in Taichi's arms, even if we were both completely hammered and he wouldn't fancy me ever.  
  
"Dare. Spin bockle Yama." I did, awkwardly on my knees. It smashed on the floor and we both giggled like crazy. "Ne'er mind. I's'll kiss oou." And then I passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke up with Yamato in my arms. My head hurt, not as much as usual when I'd been on a bender, but enough. I ran my hands through his hair, remembering the events of the past night, and cursing his timing.   
  
Sora staggered out from the bathroom. "Good night then?" She asked, taking in the fact that neither Yama or I had a shirt on and were cuddled up together under a blanket on Mimi's sofa.  
  
"Nothing happened." I said.   
  
"Better luck next time?" I looked at her is disbelief. "Tai, when are you going to tell him how ya feel?" I blinked open mouthed at her. "It's a bit damn obvious. D'you want any toast?"  
  
"Sure." She padded off to help Mimi, who was just as chipper as always. I was in complete shock. She knew? And she wasn't bothered? Wonders will never cease.  
  
Yamato started to stir. One blue eye opened tentatively. "Morning." I commented.  
  
He looked at me for a moment. "I'm still dreaming." He murmered before waking up fully. "Tai. Morning." I expected him to get up straight away. Instead he stretched out for the TV remote and flicked on a crap Sunday morning soap opera. Then he burrowed down into the blankets and me. I readjusted my arm around his waist and he smiled up at me. "I never did get my kiss, did I?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, that was it. Now or never. Was he going to get up and proclaim it was all a drunken mistake? Or not even understand what I was talking about? Or-  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I could see the cogs turning and the panic building in those gorgeous eyes. I leant down and drew him into a kiss. I was every bit as wonderful as I'd ever imagined.  
  
Thank God for strip poker.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. The storyMST

Aces Left, Right and Centre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Written by Kiit Marlowe. Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. If they did d'you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Nah, I'd be doing a Mimi and shopping..... (Yup, this is my standard disclaimer now. I really can't be bothered to think of another one.)  
  
I'm kinda depressed as the guy I've had a massive crush on for over two years has finally got himself a girlfriend. Needless to say, she isn't me. Grrrrrrrrrr. If I had courage I might have asked him out. But then again, he "values my friendship and opinions". Arrogant, patronising, jackass.  
  
But hey, this may end up to be twisted happy sap.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And now, fantastically, the MST version!!! A quick run down of all the alter egos:  
  
Kiit : Author, (attempted voice of sanity)  
  
B2TlIago: Short for Beginning to Talk like Iago. My English class created this monster. Nice little cynical reasoning.  
  
Clu: The dizzy side of my Piscean make-up.  
  
Armandloki: The Sarcasm Angel. A combination of two nicknames. Me, sarcastic? Never.  
  
Kudos for those of you who can actually spot where three of these come from.... Or even a cookie if you're really cute.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Have you ever played strip poker with your best friend?  
  
Armandloki: Nope. Clu: No-o. B2TlIago: Do I have to read the rest if I fail the first question? Kiit: *Looking a little pissed off* Just read the story... Armandloki: Touchy.  
  
I hadn't until tonight. It's a good thing he's good at the game cause he's only lost his shirt and I'm already drooling.  
  
Clu: *Mimicking the drooling* Oooh, Yama with no shirt... yummmmmmm Kiit: It's Tai that has no shirt. Clu: *Pouts* Meanie. B2TlIago: Actually, if you read the whole story, this must be Tai's thoughts, therefore it IS Yama without a shirt. Kiit: Fine. You win. Clu, Armandloki and B2TlIago: Yama with no shirt...yummmmmmmmmm. Kiit: *Trying to snap them out of the trance* Uh, the story? B2TlIago: Oh yeah. Right.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We're at Mimi's, as always, and the younger members of the team were out on a mission. I should say, the real team now,  
  
Aramandloki: Yeah ya should. Jeez, the boy's beginning to sound as dense as Taichi. All: And that's saying something.  
  
seeing as we're pretty much retired. I worry when they do overnighters. I don't like, no I downright hate, not being there to keep Takeru out of danger. It's big brother instinct going into overdrive.  
  
Clu: awww! Isn't he so sweeeeeeet? B2TlIago: Is she going to be making baby noises throughout the whole of this? Armandloki: You want my honest answer?  
  
Taichi's the same, though he's better at hiding it. The others all know this, and so try to get us all together so we can watch some films, hang out, take our minds off the others. It also gives the seconders a good excuse for being away from home.  
  
B2TlIago: And you guys a good excuse for getting totally sloshed.  
  
Unfortunately tonight Mimi had had a little bit to drink  
  
Armandloki: Yeah, blame it on the pink haired freak!  
  
- I guess we all had, but that's mere detail -  
  
B2TlIago: Told ya so!  
  
and had suggested playing strip poker. I was just glad it wasn't something idiotic like truth or dare.  
  
Armandloki: Wait for it.........................  
  
"We'll play truth or dare afterwards!"  
  
Armandloki: Yes! I rock! I can see a plot line a mile off! Kiit: Okay, so I'm predictable.  
  
Sora piped up cheerfully, seeming to read my mind.  
  
B2TlIago: The evilness that is Sora. Die oh freaky-auburn-haired-red-eyed- bird-lover!!! Bwahahhahahhahhahahaha!!!! Armandloki: Easy...  
  
She and Mimi beamed at both Tai and me. He shot me a despairing look, before starting to deal.  
  
I've got to admit, I'm not a bad poker player. I think this was boosted by the fact that the girls were completely sloshed and throwing away aces left, right and centre. Jyou was far more relaxed that usual, or as relaxed as you can be sitting there in a shirt and boxers,  
  
Clu: Jyou in boxers....Ewwwww!!!! Armandloki: Wow, she's actually right for once. B2TlIago: First and last time for everything.  
  
while Izzy was muttering something about the probibility of losing x amount of times in a row was virtually impossible.  
  
B2TlIago: Hah! Suck on that science!  
  
The two of them gave in, and went off to cook pizza.  
  
Armandloki: Hmmm, Izzy and Jyou...? B2TlIago: Makes sense. Clu: Bless. Armandloki: Freak. B2TlIago: Ditto. Kiit: Story?  
  
It was only when Sora was about to take off her bra that I decided I'd had enough.  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
"Kay, guys, lets quit this now, get some sleep huh?"  
  
B2TlIago: Yay! Yama, voice of reason. Clu: *Dreamily* and what a voice.... Armandloki: Ain't gonna happen is it? They don't get sleep in ecchi fics. Kiit: *Bristling* This is NOT an ecchi fic. B2TlIago: It's not? B2TlIago: Why are we reading it then? Armandloki: I didn't know people could 'Bristle'. Do it again! Do it again!  
  
"Bu' Yhama-shan..." Sora pouted. "Oou haven aken ANYFING ouf ye'."  
  
Armandloki: Slut Vulture alert! Clu: *looking around wildly* Where's Jun? Armandloki: No, you dappy freak, SORA. The original evil one. B2TlIago: She's the 'Slut Vulture' as she's after both Yama and Tai. Jun is the 'Focused Vulture'.  
  
"Don't call me that." I growled.  
  
B2TlIago: Yeah! You tell em Yama!!! Armandloki: *In talkshow stylee* Go Yama! Go Yama!  
  
"She is right though Yama-chan. It's not really fair." I guess Taichi had had a little bit too much to drink as well. He slung an arm around my shoulders and stared me out. "Shirt please." I didn't have much say in the matter, because he was undoing my buttons as he spoke, sliding the material off me.  
  
All: Go Taichi! B2TlIago: Yes! The dense boy goes for it!!! Armandloki: Get in there Taichi!!!! Kiit: Master plan stage one. Clu: What's Taito again? Others: *Collectively sweatdrop*  
  
"Truf or dare!" Mimi slurred triumphantly. "An 'member, oou've gottah tell the truf!"  
  
Armandloki: Truth?! B2TlIago: Whatever. Armandloki: Like anyone ever tells the truth! B2TlIago: Well, Sora and Mimi are thick..... Clu: I always tell the truth. Armandloki: I think my point is proven.  
  
"Knock yourself out," Tai commented, sliding onto the sofa.  
  
B2TlIago: Or Sora. Knock out Sora. That'd work.  
  
I wish she would, literally.  
  
B2TlIago: Or Mimi herself. Either works.  
  
I sank down onto the floor and grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka the other three had been sampling and took a good swig.  
  
Armandloki: One tequilla B2TlIago: Two tequilla Armandloki: Three tequilla Both: *Gleefully* Floor!!! B2TlIago: Dammit, it's vodka. Armandloki: Still works. B2TlIago: Still alcoholic.  
  
And another.  
  
Armandloki: The boy has the right idea. Clu: And he's pretty. B2TlIago: I'm ignoring her. Go'n Yama, down it!  
  
If I was gonna be forced into playing a kids game, I sure as hell wasn't going to be the only one sober.  
  
Armandloki: He has discovered the rules of student parties. B2TlIago: That's worth what, five cookies? for working that one out. Armandloki: least six.  
  
"Easy tiger!" Taichi swiped the drink from me, took a glup and motioned for me to join him.  
  
Armandloki: sit with me little boy. B2TlIago: I'll say it once, it'll say it again: Get in there Taichi!!!  
  
I did, reaching for the vodka. Sora downed her Barcardi triple shot and smiled at us.  
  
Armandloki: Urgh, Sora. Clu: Yuck.  
  
"Okai, truf ish telluss hoo oou fansi, an dare ista kiss hooeva da bockle lands on." She announced.  
  
Clu: Kiss the Hoover? Armandloki: 'Kiss whoever'. You'd think you'd understand slurring. It's not like you actually do coherancy. Kiit: Stop being catty.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do, throw it in the air?" This earns a chuckle, a shoulder squeeze and a swig of the alchohol from my best friend. I should make more jokes.  
  
Armandloki: You should flirt more with him too. B2TlIago: And not act all pious and innocent Clu: and unbearably hot.  
  
Sora stood up and spun around, pointing one arm out. She stopped on Mimi. "Truf or dare?"  
  
Clu: Why does Mimi have pink hair now? Armandloki: It's so she can't lose herself. B2TlIago: and so no-one else can lose her, which is an evil, evil plot by the Digimon bosses, along with suppressing obviously Yaoi relationships in the dub version. *Shakes indignant little fist* Damn you Fox kids!!! Kiit: The story. (Am I getting repetitive, or am I just a stuck record?)  
  
Truf, truf, truf. I heard myself saying in my head. Truth, truth, truth. I corrected myself in my head.  
  
Armandloki: Drunk-ish B2TlIago: He's a lightweight, ain't he?  
  
"Truf!" Yes! Mind suggestion works! "I's fansi bofh Taishi and Yamaco. I do's. Honesst I do's."  
  
All: SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Armandloki: Sora has competition for the Slut Vulture crown. B2TlIago: She's still the ultimate evil one.  
  
And with that, she passed out.  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!!!! B2TlIago: There is a God!  
  
"Oh, poor Miimi! She go sleep." Sora said.  
  
Armandloki: No shit Sherlock. And they make out Taichi as the dense one...  
  
She went to stroke Mimi's hair. "Sleeps well my friend. I think I is going to go sleep with Mimi." She informed us, and promptly did.  
  
Kiit: The jokes are far to obvious on that one. B2TlIago: Even for us. Clu: Can I make one? Others: NO! Clu: Fine. I bet you hadn't thought about the one with the orange duck...  
  
I glanced at Taichi and we both cracked up.  
  
Armandloki: It's a start.  
  
"Sora said...She said she was going to sleep with Mimi!!!" I crowed.  
  
Armandloki: He can repeat things. B2TlIago: Oh, we bow down to his superior intellect and wit. Clu: And his gorgeousness.  
  
"'S not fair Yama-chan, she's pished." He admonished. "But then again, so'm I!"  
  
Armandloki: Yes! He says the obvious!  
  
This was just as hysterical. I could feel the tears rolling down my face as we clung onto each other and rocked with laughter.  
  
All: Hee hee? B2TlIago: Maybe you actually have to be drunk to find this funny. Armandloki: Guess so. Clu: *Laughing hysterically* Armandloki: Either that or just plain stupid.  
  
Jyou and Izzy came in at this point. They surveyed the wreckage and wisely decided to go to bed.  
  
Armandloki: Jyou and Izzy...? B2TlIago: Bed...? Both: *Raise eyebrows*  
  
"Are you guys going to be alright sleeping down here?" Jyou asked worriedly, taking in our less than rational states.  
  
B2TlIago: Ooh, he's observant. Armandloki: Yeah, must be real difficult to come to that conclusion. B2TlIago: and yet he leaves them down there... Armandloki: Too buzy with Izzy. Clu: Izzy Whizzy lets get Buzy!!! Armandloki: That has waaaaaay too many implications.  
  
"We'll be fine." I assured him, through my giggles. "I'll sleep on the floor an' Taichi here can have the sofa."  
  
B2TlIago: That's what you think... Armandloki: Taichi the master of seduction has other ideas.  
  
"Yamato, you do know that you've just pronounced 'sofa' as sloathla." Izzy commented.  
  
B2TlIago: Yamato has all the vocal control of Clu. Clu: *Pouting* That's how you say Slotha.  
  
"Did not." I protested.  
  
"You did, you drunkard." Jyou teased.  
  
Armandloki: Don't tease him! B2TlIago: Tai'll getcha.  
  
This last comment seemed to piss off Taichi.  
  
B2TlIago: Told ya so. Again. Armandloki: SuperTaichi to the rescue of his damsel in distress. Clu: Does he have a cape? Armandloki: *Fuming* you complete baka.  
  
"Take tha back Kiidoo." He said, taking a wild swing at Jyou. Missing by several continents and landing on me  
  
Armandloki: Is it just me or is that one slipped in there? B2TlIago: So Tai's on top now? Clu: Yes! We're getting somewhere! Kiit: *Rolls eyes* It's known as plot progression.  
  
he added. "You said slothla jus' righ'. Its them tha' can't say stuf. You's perfectli sayin' stuf."  
  
Armandloki: Whatever.  
  
"Thank you. Tai-chan. Thank you very much." Jyou and Izzy left, leaving a blanket on the sofa arm.  
  
"You have very pretty hair Yama-chan. Ve' pretty. And big blue eyes. I wish you could see them."  
  
B2TlIago: What a chat up line. Armandloki: Could've been: "Your eyes are like spanners: Everytime I look into them my nuts tighten" Yamato: Oh, Tai's used that one on me. Kiit: Aren't you meant to be in the story? Yamato: Aren't you meant to be the author? Hurry things up a bit will ya? I never get anywhere even remotely lemony. Kiit: Next fic, I promise.  
  
"I can look in a mirror."  
  
Armandloki: Yes! Yama has sarcasm even when 'pished'. B2TlIago: That's what I'm looking for in a guy. Clu: pishedness?  
  
Taichi chuckled. "Oh yeah, Silly baka me. You can sleep on tha slothla. I have tha florr." He started to stoke my hair.  
  
Armandloki: Oooh, physical contact. B2TlIago: Go Tai!!!  
  
"No, you sleep on the slothla. Sofa." I corrected myself.  
  
"No. You."  
  
"No, You."  
  
"No, YOU."  
  
Armandloki: Oka-ay that could go on forever.  
  
And then it was as though someone had clicked on the lightbulb above his head. "We'll BOTH sleep on the slothla."  
  
B2TlIago: Go. Taichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Armandloki: Slick move!!  
  
I laughed. "Very sensible. I congratulate you on an excellent idea. May it be the first of many!" I toasted him by finishing off the vodka.  
  
All: *In style of advert* Vod-ka!  
  
"You talk more when you is drunk. Wha's Izzi call it? Eloquent."  
  
Armandloki: Ten points for big word! Clu: He didn't say big. Armandloki: can I kill her? Kiit: Not now. Armandloki: are you Welsh? Cause I can shoot you with a bow and arrow on a border without it being classed as Murder if you are. Clu: I'm Piscean. B2TlIago: Figures.  
  
He said, flipping us over so that he could lie with his back against the sofa back. I snuggled into to his welcoming arms.  
  
All: Yay!!! Snuggles!  
  
"Truf or dare Yama-chan?"  
  
"Whatever." I knew I was slurring now, and I didn't care. It wasn't every day I got to be in Taichi's arms, even if we were both completely hammered and he wouldn't fancy me ever.  
  
Armandloki: Is he blind or just stupid?  
  
"Dare. Spin bockle Yama." I did, awkwardly on my knees. It smashed on the floor and we both giggled like crazy. "Ne'er mind. I's'll kiss oou."  
  
B2TlIago: Finally!!!! Armandloki: Go Taichi! Go Yama! Clu: Oh so cute!  
  
And then I passed out.  
  
Armandloki: NOOOO!!! B2TlIago: That was nasty! Clu: *Sobbing* Kiit: Bwahahahhahhahahhah!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke up with Yamato in my arms. My head hurt, not as much as usual when I'd been on a bender, but enough. I ran my hands through his hair,  
  
B2TlIago: Familiar...  
  
remembering the events of the past night, and cursing his timing.  
  
Armandloki: As are we.  
  
Sora staggered out from the bathroom. "Good night then?" She asked, taking in the fact that neither Yama or I had a shirt on and were cuddled up together under a blanket on Mimi's sofa.  
  
Armandloki: Not at all dogdy. B2TlIago: *Shaking head* Nope. Clu: *Beaming* So kawaii!!  
  
"Nothing happened." I said.  
  
Armandloki: Boo! B2TlIago: *Pelts Kiit with rotten tomatos*  
  
"Better luck next time?" I looked at her in disbelief.  
  
B2TlIago: Sora, nice? Armandloki: And understanding? Clu: Serious character error B2TlIago: More holes than a sinking ship in this plot.  
  
"Tai, when are you going to tell him how ya feel?" I blinked open mouthed at her. "It's a bit damn obvious.  
  
Armandloki: Told ya he's a little dense.  
  
D'you want any toast?"  
  
B2TlIago: No! He wants a little Yama! Clu: Buttered Yama...yummmmmmmm  
  
"Sure." She padded off to help Mimi, who was just as chipper as always. I was in complete shock. She knew? And she wasn't bothered? Wonders will never cease.  
  
Armandloki: As will out of characterness.  
  
Yamato started to stir. One blue eye opened tentatively. "Morning." I commented.  
  
All: Bless.  
  
He looked at me for a moment. He murmured something along the lines of "I'm still asleep,"  
  
B2TlIago: Still dreaming more likely. Kiit: I thought that was wa-ay too obvious. Armandloki: Like the rest isn't?!  
  
before waking up fully. "Tai. Morning." I expected him to get up straight away. Instead he stretched out for the TV remote and flicked on a crap Sunday morning soap opera.  
  
Clu: Yay! Hollyoaks! Armandloki: Argh.  
  
Then he burrowed down into the blankets and me. I readjusted my arm around his waist and he smiled up at me. "I never did get my kiss, did I?"  
  
All: Kiss him!!!!!!! Clu: *Starts humming six pence none the richer, before switching to wheatus and then the Bob the builder theme tune.* Armandloki: Can I kill her now? Kiit: Later. B2TlIago: Kiss him Taichi!!! Kiit: Oh yeah, the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, that was it. Now or never. Was he going to get up and proclaim it was all a drunken mistake? Or not even understand what I was talking about? Or-  
  
Armandloki: Aww, he's so confused. B2TlIago: How utterly kawaii!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I could see the cogs turning and the panic building in those gorgeous eyes.  
  
Armandloki: and our panic! B2TlIago: Kiss him!!  
  
I leant down and drew him into a kiss.  
  
All: FINALLY!!!!!!!  
  
It was every bit as wonderful as I'd ever imagined.  
  
Armandloki: aw, how gooey. B2TlIago: they're so cute. Clu: Bit like chocolate brownies. Kiit: Now there's an idea for a lemon. Yamato: *Rolling his eyes* Finally! Clu: But brownies aren't fruit... Armandloki: Aren't you meant to be snogging Taichi? Yamato: Knew there was something I was forgetting. Taichi: *Glomping Yamato* C'mere... Yamato: See ya later gu-*muph. All other words drowned out by a highly enthusiastic Taichi*  
  
Thank God for strip poker.  
  
B2TlIago: Yup. That was pure fluff that took forever. Kiit: My work here is done. Armandloki: Can I kill her now? Can I? Can I? Puh-lease? *Bats eyelids* Kiit: Go on then. Quietly. Clu: *Through gag* Ijbsdguujjo Armandloki: *Grins evilly* Whatever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
